


Cell Phones Back In Time  On The Range

by showtunediva



Category: Oklahoma! - Rodgers/Hammerstein
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of Oklahoma in text message format.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason I al having trouble posting this whole fic in here. You can find the full length fic on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell Phones Back In Time  On The Range

Cellphones Back In Time On The Range

 

Notes: I got the idea for this after reading CarolinaNadeau’s Music Man Story Pick A Little Talk Little. It’s basically all the events of Oklahoma in text message form. Italicized exchanges are group text messages. I own no characters or lyrics from Oklahoma or any Annie Get Your Gun lyrics. Enjoy!!

Laurey Ado Annie  
Ugh! I hate boys, don’t you?  
Not all the time. Why, what’s the problem?  
Jud asked me to the dance tonight.  
What? That’s totally unexpected.  
I know! He made me feel so uncomfortable.  
Was that after me and Ali Hakim left?  
Yup. Have you seen Will yet? He just got back from Kansas City an hour ago.  
I totally forgot he was coming home today. I’ve been spending lots of time with Ali Hakim lately.  
Will might not like that you know. You two are supposed to be engaged.  
Well, we’re not married yet. I’m still allowed to have some fun! Did you say yes to Jud?  
That’s awkward.  
You said it.  
What’re you gonna do?  
Well what makes things more awkward is that Curly sort of asked me to go with him too. So now I have to choose between the both of them.  
Curly sure is sweet. You should go with him. Jud’s sort of weird anyway.  
Couldn’t agree more, he really creeps me out too.

Curly 6 others  
You fellas won’t believe what just happened.  
Slim I reckon we won’t.  
Jud asked Laurey to the social tonight.  
Mike What?  
I don’t know weather to be shocked or upset.  
Joe I would be a little bit of both if I was you. What was Laurey’s reaction?  
She was shocked too. I think she also looked a little scared. Jud ain’t exactly the nicest fella.  
Ike I can’t believe that he’d pounce on her like that especially after you rigged up the surrey for her.  
That’s what pisses me off the most, Aunt Eller said she’d be my date tonight.  
Slim It’s a scandal. it’s an outrage.  
Fred Have you talked to her since you left her house?  
Nope, but maybe I will text her now.

Curly~> Laurey  
Hey. What did you decide to do about the dance tonight?  
It’s so frustrating,Curly! I really want to go with you. I told all the girls about the surrey and they think you are super romantic!  
You can always ride with Aunt Elller & me if you don’t feel comfortable riding with Jud. Just tell him you are going to meet him at Skidmore’s.  
I’m mighty afraid of what he may do to me if I say no to him.  
That’s not turning him down. That’s just telling him you’ll meet him there.  
He might still do something to me.  
So I guess you’re going with him then.  
Yup.

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to  
> Oklahoma characters or song lyrics  
> Annie Get Get Your Gun lyrics.
> 
> Inspired by Carolina Nadeaypu's story Pick A Little Yptalk A Little


End file.
